


Flannel Pajamas

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, CW The 100, The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: The AU where Bellamy and Clarke are roommates and he's super cute and it's the middle of the night and he's cramming for his exams in his flannel pajamas with disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for Clarke not to kiss him.





	Flannel Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Also seen on WattPad under name: HarperMcintired
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for more @harpermcintired

The AU where Bellamy and Clarke are roommates and he's super cute and it's the middle of the night and he's cramming for his exams in his flannel pajamas with disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for Clarke not to kiss him.

It wasn't exactly a coincidence that Bellamy was Clarke's roommate for her second year of University. Octavia, Bellamy's sister and roommate as well as Clarke's best friend transferred universities to out of state. And because Bellamy needed a roommate and Clarke spent most her time there anyway, she moved in. Secretly, Octavia plotted the whole thing. She knew her big softie of a brother had an extra special spot for Clarke. And although Clarke would never admittedly sink to level of desire for her best friends brother... it was there. And everyone knew it, except, possibly... Bellamy.

Right dab in the middle of midterms, Bellamy sat relentlessly at the kitchen table. His hand gripping his ball point pen so tightly that his fingertips were running white. The ink dryly scraped across the paper as he took a long slurp from his coffee mug. His third tonight... or maybe his fourth. He lost count the moment his eyelids taped themselves open out of desperation. 

At the usual 2:42am, Clarke woke up, her legs lazily sweeping out of bed. Blonde strands of hair falling in front of her eyes as she let out a soft, tired moan. Her fingers delicately intertwined her hair into a bun on the top of her head before imprinting her feet onto the cold hardwood flooring. She roams to the kitchen to get a glass of water. To her surprise, her curly haired, coffee stained roommate sat at the kitchen table. Pen scratching over paper, eyes falling shut before bugging open again.

Bellamy doesn't even realize she's there, the lack of awareness he has around him, every piece of him dialled into his paper. Clarke sips at her water, watching for a moment. Debating whether or not she should interrupt his concentration. But the drowsiness that has overcome Clarke subsides her usual 'think with your head and not your heart' standards and she walks over to him.

"Working hard or hardly working." She mumbles sarcastically. Bellamy's attention shoots straight up and over his shoulder towards Clarke. 

"Oh um hey, what are you doing up?" His eyes blood shot as glances from each of her eyes and quickly down at her lips before turning away. 

Clarke licks her lips and chews slightly at her bottom lip. The way his hair has fallen over his eyes makes her want to brush her fingers through his curls. A small part of her wants to cup his face and kiss him. Cover him in butterfly kisses that would be sure to make him smile. "Ya know..." she stumbles on her words, "dehydration kicking my ass." 

He chuckles and looks back at her, the light from the lamp covering his face in a golden type glow. Bellamy's laugh makes her giggle, the apples of her cheeks turning a light rosy colour. "Typical Clarke." 

She motions towards the papers scattered along the table, a small smile hinging at her lips. "Typical Bellamy." 

"If I'm gonna want a grade higher than just a pass, this is unfortunately what is necessary." Bellamy sighs, rubbing his palms against the flannel bottoms he wore, "you should get back to sleep, I'm sorry if I woke you." 

Clarke rests her hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "You didn't wake me." He looks up and smiles at her briefly. Clarke's heart plummeting into her stomach as she tries to find words to choke on. 

"You okay?" He asks, a genuine smile sitting softly against his lips. Clarke nods doubtfully and Bellamy grips onto her fingers as her hand slips away. "You'd tell me if you weren't... right?" 

She loses every ounce of control she's been holding back these past several months. Every piece of strength that once convinced her to stay away from Bellamy. But it was gone now, vanished into thin air. The way his lips curved into his cheek with that little smirk, it was that moment that changed everything. He cared about her, and it was that sparkle of vulnerability that drew her even closer to him. Clarke took her free hand and placed it on the back of his neck, plummeting her lips against his.

They had both, secretly, waited for this for so long. This was just not how either of them expected. She felt the spark lift within her stomach, beginning to twist around in, extending to her fingertips. But just as he was about to kiss back, she backed away, letting go of his hand and losing the connection, beginning to panicking. "Oh my god I'm- I'm so sorry." Clarke let out a frantic cover up of a smile. She backed away, her racing faster as she nearly tripped over her feet, backwards. 

Bellamy reached out, standing up and grabbing onto her hands. "Wow there, princess." He chuckled as Clarke steadied herself. "Nothing to be sorry." 

She searched to find something in his eyes, anger or hurt but instead, the smile that glazed his lips, moved right into eyes, smiling from every part of him. Clarke opens her mouth, lips parting slightly, nerves racking up her spine. "I- I kissed you." She whispered in a mumbled tone. 

"Let me fix that." Bellamy moves his hand from hers and to her cheek, caressing softly. He moves his lips against hers, sealing them in a careful kiss.


End file.
